


Officer Rogers

by ZC1996



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 18+, Aggressive Steve, F/M, Forced blow job, Forced first time with Steve, Husband and Wife Kink, My version of the character, Not for weak of heart, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot Twists, Police Uniforms, Ran away after trauma in past, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is an ADULT now, Reader is in danger, Rough Sex, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve appears to be bad guy, Steve does rape you, Steve is in charge, Too young for marrige, Very Mature, Very graphic, You secretly enjoy it, do not complain you have been warned several times before reading this, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: You had escaped from your crazy controlling past. Until your new husband drives you right into your worst nightmare.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

To celebrate your honeymoon your new husband decided it would be best to do a romantic road trip. Starting in New Mexico he wanted to drive to New Orleans to use all of our vacation days at once. You liked Dillan but, he has a tendency not to listen to you. He was a handsome man with a face that was easy to smile at when he paid attention to you but, there was something about your past that made it difficult to fully commit to this man you claimed as a husband. 

You were adamant about only going through the panhandle not into the large parts of Texas. He questioned you about it for a while thinking it would be easier to just drive throw without telling you. This would save the trip 12 hrs or more but, little did Dillan know this mistake would one of his last. 

You woke to the sound of coos “mooing” loudly outside the car window. You rub your eyes the sun intensely bright after just wake up. You stretch suddenly seeing the courthouse from your old town Buffalo Gap. You sit up frantic now your heart pounding so loud in your chest you could hardly hear your own words. 

“Where the fuck are, we?” You question knowing the answer before he could butcher the towns name. 

“Buffalo something or another. We will be out of town soon I just need to get gas really quick.” He explains stopping at the main red light in town. I panicked look around at the simi-familiar faces walking around town curiously staring at the newcomer’s vehicle. You were trying to sink into the car seats become invisible when a high pitched shrill voiced sealed your fate. 

“______ is that you!?!” A woman dressed in a bright yellow Sunday dress come up banging on the window. Her smiled was stretched when you meet her eyes confirming her suspicions. Natasha stared at you her red hair gave her away what was once a shy freckled face girl was a full-grown woman looking sexier than you could have ever imagined in such a simple dress. 

“How does this woman know you?” Dillan asks confused by your reaction to this small town in the middle of nowhere. 

“It doesn’t matter we need to get out of here.” You say shaking slightly looking away from Natasha praying she would leave on her own. Instead, she knocks on the window waving like we were old friends. 

“_____ it’s Natasha! Steve’s sister oh boy is he going to be happy that you are back.” She chuckles starting to pull out a phone from her purse. You turn towards her paralyzed by his name. The man that would have been your husband. The man you desperately had to run away from. The reason you told Dillan you had no family to speak of to invite to the wedding. Steve was going to kill him if he got the chance. 

“We have to go! For the love of anything holy drive Dillan!” You scream hold back tears when instead he rolled down your window looking past you at Natasha. 

“Hey, sorry about my rude wife, what did you say your name was?” He asks politely. At the mention of the word wife Natasha’s fake smile dropped looking between the both of us then down at your hands where the small wedding band sat. 

“My name is Natasha and if you know what is good for you. I would leave ____ right here with me and you just go on and drive off really quick like.” She warns the hospitality in her voice had disappeared. Dillan was taken back by what she said looking between the both of us before rolling the window back up. 

“Ok maybe we should leave.” He says scrunching his eyebrows from the confusing encounter. He proceeded down the road looking at Natasha once more in the review mirror a phone in her hand as she watched the vehicle drive away. Your heart was still hammering like it expected Steve to pop out from a conner at any moment. The car started to slow down pulling into the only gas station in town. You can see that the car is almost on “E” leaving no room for argument. You try to relax taking deep breaths as Dillan climbs out going to the other side to the pump the gas. 

You close your eyes trying to picture that you were already back on the road getting away from this Hell. You could hear a car pull up on the other side of the pump. Deciding it best to act invisible you keep perfectly still. You could hear Dillan talking to someone the words mumbled together until you clearly heard. 

“Is there a problem officer?” You open your eyes turning your head to look back at Dillan at the pump to be meet with Steve’s face inches from the glass. He was a man now but, there was no doubt that golden head of hair belonged to Steve Rogers. His eyes were covered with sunglasses reflecting your terrified face in the lenses. His jaw was covered with a well-trimmed beard giving him a menacing cold look. He was leaning over the car looking you over oblivious to Dillan asking questions. 

“Yes, sir there is. You have a runaway in your car.” Steve says straightening to his full height a few inches over Dillan. 

“Well, she is 27 and my wife so if you will excuse me.” Dillan says politely. Steve steps in front of him aggressively flexing slightly. 

“I know how old she is. _____ used to live here. Her parents have been looking for her since she ran away 14 years ago.” Steve snapped back taking charge of the conversation. Which wasn’t hard in the police uniform his hands on his belt in an intimidating stance. 

“She said she was an orphan.” Dillan confesses looking at you through the back window of the car. 

“I assure you only by her own choice. If you don’t believe me follow me a few streets over where her parents still live.” Steve smirked turning away from the little man with one last glance at you before getting into his cruiser. Dillan tightens the gas cap deciding he didn’t know as much about you as he thought. If your parents were alive and so close why wouldn’t you jump at the opportunity to introduce them to your new husband. 

When Dillan got in the driver seat, he had a decision to make. Go straight a head hopefully out of this weird town for good or follow the police officer like a good citizen would. He had to know why you lied to him. Turning on the car he pulled behind the cruiser getting lead deeper into the small town. 

“No Dillan please. We can’t see them. You don’t understand! We have to leave!” You yell trying to get him to turn around by any means necessary. He just turned to you with a hard stare you had never seen before. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were an orphan? You lied to me ______. I’d like to find out for myself why you would tell me nothing about your life when I want to share everything about mine with you.” He says the look of betrayal in his eyes kept your mouth shut for the rest of the short drive. 

The cruiser stopped in front of your parents’ house. A small 3-bedroom home with a little yard out front barley big enough for the spice garden your mother insisted on keeping. You try to debate running away again maybe able to get a few blocks before either of the men could catch you. The though of Steve getting you alone made your stomach flip making it an easy choice to stay with Dillan for as long as possible. 

Both men exited their vehicles sizing each other up before Steve helped himself to opening your door. He put his left hand on the car the right one holding the door trapping you between his arms. You gulp pushing down the swell of fear in your chest as you were forced to stand so close to your ex-fiancé. You scurry away from him to Dillan’s side noting the scowl on his face from how Steve forced himself to be so close to you. 

Steve smirked closing the car door. He took the lead up the steps taking charge of the situation like he always has done even when we were teenagers. He walked up the steps like he owned he place knocking on the rickety door with authority. He looked over his shoulder at you as the door opened. 

“Officer Rogers what can we do for you?” Your father asks as Steve steps aside. Your fathers face was full of shock his once grey hair was now almost gone. His face had aged by 30 years in the short time you were away. He took a few wobbly steps before running to you wrapping his arms around your firmly like you would disappear if he didn’t hold on with all his strength. 

“You are alive! You are back oh, _______, I’m so sorry. We shouldn’t have forced you at such a young age into a situation like that!” He babbles his sobs soon making his words unrecognizable. Dillan was taken back by the emotion of the man, why had you run away from such a loving parent. He looked up seeing an older version of his wife in the doorway assuming this was your mother. 

Her reaction was not as loving. Instead, she looked over Dilan with a cold heartless expression her eyes landing on the ring on his left hand. Her eyes darkened looking up at his face before giving Steve a look of irritation. 

“So, you come back married. I don’t suppose you are pregnant as well with this outsider.” She spits making your father with draw from the loving hug. 

“No mamma I’m not pregnant. This is Dillan my new husband.” You say grabbing on to his hand for support. He squeezed your hand giving you strength in your trembling legs. He was begging to see why you wanted to forget this place. 

“We are going to try for a child when we get back from our honeymoon.” Dillan says trying to lighten the mood. He received daggers from your mother and Steve for the comment. 

“Well, are you just going to stand on the front lawn or are you going to come inside dear?” Your mother asks sweetly a hint malice in her voice. Dillan took a step forward getting stopped by your frozen body in the middle of the walkway. 

“N-No we need to leave.” You say your voice growing frantic at the idea of going back into that prison. Dillan searched your eyes still unsure why you were so terrified of this place a part of him not sure that he wanted to know. 

“I think we can visit another time. We have a long trip a head of us.” Dillan says giving you a calm smile seeing you nod in agreement he winced trying to ignore your nails digging into his hand in terror. 

“Nonsense it will be quick. ______ quit acting like a beaten dog and get in here.” Your mother barks vanishing into the dark front hallway. Dillan looks at you shaking frantically your head no pleading with your eyes to run away with you. Instead, he smiled cockily pulling you towards his doom inside your childhood home. 

It took everything in your body to take each step looking at the ground instead of the three pairs of eyes focused on you. Dillan entered first the house was innocent enough the walls still held your baby pictures. The same scent of windex filled the air from your father cleaning habits. You heard the door shut behind you seeing Steve take off his glasses his blue eyes locked onto you forcing you to look away. 

Everyone filled the kitchen trapping you and Dillan between the kitchen table and the exit. Your parents stood on either side of you giving Steve space on the other side of the room to stare at you awkwardly. Your mother started to make herself busy behind you making you step away from Dillan for a second. In the next second your father grabbed Dillan as your mother hit him in the head with a pan. 

“Dillan!” You scream trying to reach him as your arms were grabbed by Steve yanking you back against his chest. 

“You think you could run from me.” He growls spinning you around he slammed you against the wall so hard pictures fell. 

“Get off me!” You scream trying to kick him away from you instead he cocked back his fist punching you hard enough to see black instantly.


	2. Rightfully His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You relive the event that lead to you running away.

When you gain consciousness all you can think is how much your head hurts. Your left eyes struggled to open causing more pain to shoot through your skull. You could hear the sound of someone moving things around a few deep voices saying something that was hard to make out. You could feel cold air caress your back sided making you shiver noticing a softer surface under your face. 

Memories flooded back making you start to tremble thinking of what they were going to do to you now. You tried your hardest to act asleep thinking maybe the shuffling feet would lose interest in your limb naked body. A hand caressed your thigh the warmth spreading closer to your sex made you panic crawling away from the source. You shriek barley able to move a few feet before the hand clamps on to your calf yanking you back underneath the large shadowy figure. Your hands shot towards what you assumed was its head desperate for escape. 

In a swift motion cuffs were placed around your wrists then used to pin your arms over your head. Your knee comes up trying to kick the assailant. Instead, it made it easier for him to slip a knee between your bare thigh right against your wet pussy. You pause taking deep breaths as the face above you inches down becoming clear. Steve smiled licking his lips at your breast bouncing every so slightly with each pull of breath. 

“Please let me go Steve.” You plead softly feeling his free hand rub just under your breast teasing the skin enough to cause goosebumps. 

“You were supposed to be my wife.” He growls his hand sliding lower over your naval. “I should have fucked you the moment we were told about the arranged marriage.” His fingers wander further sliding through the soft patch of hair on your mound. 

“I was 13 Steve. You shouldn’t have forced your cock down my throat. I couldn’t deal with that so young. Maybe I would have stuck around for this fucked up towns traditions.” You confess crying at how much that night had hurt you so many years ago. Now you were stuck under the same boy that almost raped you. Your legs clenched around his knee trying to shut him out. 

“I should have been the first and only dick inside of you.” He whispers feeling your clit covered in arousal. He moved quickly shoving two fingers inside of you making you arch to get away from the intrusion. 

“How many men have you let fuck what belongs to me before that dumbass decided to marry you?” Steve questions the tips of his fingers curled perfectly against your g-spot. The pleasure forced a moan out of your dry throat. 

“Such a dirty whore moaning from just my fingers while your husband watches.” Steve snickers pulling out of your clenching walls. He turned your head to face Dillan on the wall a gag in his mouth keeping him silent. His hands were in iron shackled bolted to the concrete in a way that kept his hands at eye level. 

“Dillan.” You whimper seeing a tear run down his red swollen cheeks he had a trail of blood down his neck from the pan earlier. Steve shoved his wet fingers in his mouth tasting you before shoving them back inside working your g-spot rhythmically. You whimper locking eyes with Dilan as you were about to fall over the edge Steve slammed his lips against yours. 

His tongue penetrated your lips sliding inside with a furious intensity. Pounding his finger faster he drew out your orgasm forcing you dangerously close to another orgasm. Your legs clench around his thigh trying to deny him entrance to your already sensitive walls. He released your lips with a satisfied smack he smirked at you pleased with the effect he had on your small body. 

“I could have been making you cum night after night.” He teases pulling out to rub your clit roughly. You gulp down another moan staring at the celling to pretend you were anywhere else. Steve leans down sucking on your neck painfully his teeth digging in for a brief moment made you start to struggle once more. 

Withdrawing his teeth, he allowed you to wiggle away slightly enjoy how your breast bounced from the movements. You manage to turn around able to get half your body off the bed towards the steps to the exit. Steve laughs behind you grabbing your ankles he drags you back in place underneath him. His hand moved up cupping your plump ass cheeks with both hands spreading them to see your glistening entrance. 

“Do you remember how you could barely fit my cock in your mouth?” He moans squeezing your cheeks he fights off the temptation to just fuck you now. 

“Not even halfway in you started chocking. I had to grab your hair and calm you down just to slide my shaft into the back of your throat.” His voice shakes as his hands greedily trail up your naked body pinning you underneath him. 

“I dream about your warm tongue wrapped around my cock _____. I can’t wait to feel this cunt but, first How about you suck my dick to win your husbands freedom?” Steve offers over the sounds of your desperate attempts at escape. 

You pause thinking over his words you meet Dillan’s red sorrow filled face. He didn’t deserve to suffer just because this freak wanted to fuck you. What if Steve was lying just to make you comply? The thought made you shudder almost as much as the realization there was no other way to get out of this hell hole. 

“You will let him go?” You say turning around under his tented body caging you against the bed. The handcuffs dug into your wrist slightly making you wince. 

“I’ll even take these off.” He smiled softly tapping the cuffs. You hessite unsure if you could trust him after all he has already done. He leans over the bed lifting the mattress slightly he retrieved a key holding it in front of your face. 

“I’m waiting Sweetheart.” Steve smirked seeing the fight in your eyes subside with defeat. 

“Fine.” You say with your eyes down. Steve uncuffed you putting them to the side in his arms reach. You rubbed your wrists feeling circulation rush back into your fingertips. Steve laid on his side next to you judging your next movements carefully incase you decided to be aggressive again. 

Steve adjusted to his back putting his hands on his head. He thrusted his already hard cock in the air attentively watching you climb over his legs your face above his cock. You gulp down your fears realizing his cock has been the only one in your mouth since the incident. 

“If I do this Dillan can go you won’t hurt him?” You question touching the base of his cock to help guide it to your hesitant lips. 

“If you suck my dick until I say stop, I will let his dumbass go.” He confirms putting a hand on the back of your head encouraging you closer to his swollen head. You take a deep breath taking him into your mouth. You had to open your jaw uncomfortably wide to accommodate how thick he was. 

Your tongue touched the base of his cock wrapping around it to guide the rest of him to the back of your throat. You suppress a gag taking as much of him as possible in between your dry lips. Steve moaned deep in his chest the pleasure caused his cock to twitch in your mouth. He weaved his fingers into your hair pushing the head of his cock further down your throat. 

Tears formed in your eyes from the discomfort but, it added to Steve’s pleasure. It took every ounce of control not to fuck your throat like before. He needed you to enjoy him as much as he was going to enjoy every inch of you. Once Dillan was out of your mind you would realize how much pleasure Steve can provide. 

Your head bobbed faster taking in less of him at a time. Each pull of your lips you tightened firmly around him. He moaned louder making sure that your husband would remember how good you sucked another man’s cock just for him. Steve’s hand tightened in your hair starting to push you further down on each thrust. 

The sensation made your heart start beating in panic. Flashbacks of the past started replaying only this time worse since it was happening again. You started to struggle not wanting him anywhere near you. You tied to come up for air needing a break but, Steve held you in place forcing more down your throat until you started chocking like last time. 

With no other options panic took over your jaw started to close around Steve member making him scream in pain. He released your hair roughly throwing your body away from his. He stood up quickly inspecting himself. There was no blood just the fear that you would actually hurt him that fueled his rage. 

“You stupid fucking bitch. I was so fucking close!” He screams stalking towards you gasping for air on the basement floor. You look around for anything to defend yourself will seeing only Dillan struggling to break free close to the basement steps. Steve was on top of you in a second grabbing a fist full of hair he dragged you back to the mattress. He threw your hair down getting down to the ground to flip you on to your stomach. You try to crawl away getting yanked backwards by his large hands on your hips. He lined himself up before shoving his cock inside your dry walls. 

“Fuck.” He whispers only able to stuff a few inches inside. He pulls out spitting on your vagina like a savage impaling you full on his cock. He moaned feeling your walls contract around his unwanted shaft trying to push him out. 

“Stop please! Get out of me!” You whimper struggling in his firm grip. He paid no attention to your cried of pain pounding into you harder. 

“This is my pussy. Your mine to fuck when I feel like it.” He growls using his hips to push you into the mattress your legs slid between his giving him deeper access. You moan unexpectedly feeling your core tighten with pleasure. His cock was hitting all the right angles driving your already sensitive body to a new height. You shake your head no trying to fight off the enjoyable feeling of each thrust. 

“I can feel how close you are. Surrender to me!” Steve yells clenching teeth using every muscle to drive himself deeper into your cunt. You snap cumming on him with a loud moan unable to control how much you enjoyed him drilling into your cervix. Your body shook from the pleasure taking him over the edge with you. He thrusted aggressively into your limb body until his cock stopped throbbing. 

Steve took deep breaths to steady his heart looking over at Dillan’s red face he gives him a shit eating grin. Wrapping a large arm around your torso he flipped you over in a fluid movement you were now sitting on his cock facing Dillan. Sweat and tears stained your cheeks plastering hair to your neck and forehead. You tired to get up only to have your hips snatched halfway off his cock. He slammed you back down making sure to loudly moan every time he impaled your cunt. 

Dillan shifted uncomfortably the scene in front of him though horrific was extremely erotic. His cock had been hard for what felt like an hour now. He desperately wanted release and watching your bounce in that perfect way was driving him insane even if it was on another man’s cock. It was blow to his ego knowing you never came like that for him no matter how hard he tried to satisfy your needs. You always seemed timid in bed unfortunately now he knew Steve was why. 

“You enjoying the show Dillan? Your wife has an amazing pussy. It’s a shame you will never get to feel your tight walls milking your tiny dick ever again.” Steve teased feeling his cock start to deflate even with your perfect walls around him a man can only go for so long. He bounced you a few more times before allowing you to scramble away towards the furthest corner of the room. 

Satisfied with todays success Steve walked over to a dresser tucked under the stairs. His lunch break was almost over, and he still had 3 hours on patrol. He would be more than ready for round two when he came home. He pulled out a dress for you throwing it on the mattress to signal he was done with you for now. You didn’t move for it staying in a protective curl in the corner. He shook his head knowing it would take time to get you used to being his wife he had to break you first. 

He dressed quickly making sure to set out a plate of food and water for you. He started to ascend the stairs. You turned your head towards him starting to say something then looked at Dillan. 

“What about him? You said he could go?” You say with a shaky voice when Steve turns to look down at you in full uniform the look added to his intimidation. 

“Are you serious?” He chuckles lightly motioning at his dick. “You nearly fucking bit me ______. This prick gets what he deserves he is lucky I’m letting him live after touching what’s mine.” He says his face showing little to no emotion as he leaves the room. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit you kids play nice.” He says climbing the rest of the staircase. He slams the door locking it behind him giving you the comfort to get the dress from the bed. You looked at Dillan in shame thinking it was better to keep the gag in as you cried.


	3. Not what it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shows the reader that her husband is not as great as he seems.

Steve took his time setting the kitchen table up for the events to come. If all went well a nice dinner would be had. Worst case scenario he had to show just how serious he was about you belonging to only him. He whistled cheerfully unlocking the basement door he hesitated waiting for you to possible rush him. Nothing happened. 

He slowly descended the steps assessing the room with cold blue eyes. Dillan was still gagged half asleep in his shackles. You were curled up on the mattress in the fetal position you’re back facing him. He makes a tisk noise pulling keys from his pocket to release the dumbass. The sound of keys sparked your interest, you turned to see Steve letting Dillan off the wall. 

Dillan slumped with Steve stepped sideways letting him hit the floor with a thud. He groaned looking around the room stopping when he met your eyes. Gently pulling the gag out of his mouth he made a move towards you. Steve grabbed his shirt collar yanking him up to his knees. 

“Slow down lover boy, you need a shower first.” Steve grunts helping the disoriented man up the steps. You slowly turn over in time to see them exit the basement hearing the lock slide back into place. You sit up on the mattress listening intensely to the footsteps overhead. 

They went through the house stopping for a second before water started rushing up the pipes along the wall. The water stayed on for a while then cut off abruptly the pipes rattles as they drained back into the well deep underground. You could hear them move back into the middle of the basement shuffling around for a second then silence. 

Your stomach growled from you protesting to eat the sandwich he laid out earlier. You couldn’t eat in front of Dillan when there was nothing to give him other than half. Which seemed like a sad option for two days with out food. Distracted by the growing sounds in your stomach you didn’t hear Dillan’s grunts in pain from Steve’s persuasion techniques. 

A few moment later the basement door was opened blinding you with light for a second. Steve stood at the top of the steps looking back at Dillan bolted in place at the kitchen table. He descended the stairs looking you over with a quick lick of his lips. 

“I want to get you into the shower. Are you going to be difficult about it?” He questions taking slow steps towards you since the last couple of times you were unpredictable. You weighed the options of fighting him realizing if Dillan couldn’t what chance have you ever had of fighting this massive man. 

“Just don’t hurt me anymore.” You whimper standing on shaking legs. You crossed your arms determined to listen until the opportunity arose to run. Steve smiled please with the submission in your voice. 

“I won’t hurt you baby doll. That doesn’t mean I will keep my hands off of you.” He smirks noticing your breath catch from the statement. You inch towards him taking deep breaths to control the feeling that he would strike at any moment. He caressed your back though the clothes feeling goosebumps from his touch. He kept a hand on you while climbing the stairs once in the kitchen he steered you past Dillan with fresh bruises on his face. The house was similar to you parents only a single story with a horror dungeon. Steve directs you to a small bathroom containing a concrete shower with glass door, a toilet, and nice dark brown counter with a deep sink in the middle. 

“Time to get you out of the grimy thing. I imagine you need to piss like crazy. I’ll be right back with a towel and nice dress for dinner.” Steve smiles like he was doing you a huge favor instead of giving you a human right. He shuts the door locking it behind him leaving you little options other than to get into the warm water as soon as possible. 

You wash with one eye open making sure that your shower was undisturbed. You did hear the door open once but, there was no other sound. When you were almost done you opened the glass a few inches seeing a towel with clothes sitting underneath it. Thankful to be alone you took your time getting out of the shower. The dress and thong he picked out for you looked familiar then it dawned on you that you had packed these in your suitcase. Oddly enough the articles of clothing returned to you seemed to bring back an edge of confidence. 

You hesitate in the bathroom for so long your hair had dried you gulped looking at the door opening it an inch to see if the coast was clear. It was suddenly yanked out of your hand. Steve stood over you with a small smile taking a deep breath of your fresh smelling hair before stepping aside to walk you to the kitchen table. 

Dillan was picking at a sandwich an unopen bag of potato chips sitting next to it. He straightened up when you entered a look of excitement crosses his face. Steve pulls out a chair opposite Dillan forcing the two of you apart. He suddenly was leaning over you drawing your attention to his serious face. 

“Do I need to handcuff you too your chair like Dillan over there?” He questions searching your eyes for any hint of defiance. You shook your head no trying not to whimper from the hidden threat in his voice. 

“Good, now I apologize for the unappetizing food but, I cannot trust either of you with a fork or knife right now. Hopefully tonight will change that.” He pulled a brief case out from under the table opening it to place large copies of divorce decree in front of you both. Dillan stopped eating his face going pail from the paper. 

“How could you come up with this in two days.” He growls looking up at the deranged police officer. 

“This is a small town. You don’t know the half of what I am capable of. So, down to business, my proposal to you is sign the paper and forget you ever meet _______.” Steve says with a deadly serious face. Dilan looked between the paper and you on the other side of the table. 

“You expect me to leave the love of my life behind?” Dillan argues trying not to raise his voice at the lunatic. 

“You really want to act like you don’t have other naked women on your phone.” Steve smirks sliding his phone in front of you next to the divorce papers. You didn’t want to believe it until Dillan’s face contorted like he had just been caught. He was eerily quite waiting for you to look for proof to Steve’s claims. Steve took the liberty to unlock the phone giving you access to everything he has been doing in private. At first you resisted wanting to believe this was all a trick. Then you clicked on his last few text the first few were to you and his family about the wedding then you saw a few female names you have never heard before. 

“Who is Brilla?” You question your voice shaking. You clicked on the conversation disgusted that the first thing to pop up was a naked woman posing for the camera. Right above that was Dillan’s texts asking her to help him cum since you were asleep in the next room only 3 days before the wedding. 

“Looks like we both have some things we were hiding.” Is all he can manage to say looking down at the papers he started to flip through them. 

“I was trying to keep you from all of this asshole!” You scream unable to control your emotions after all of the bullshit he caused now you find out he was never faithful for any of our relationship. 

“If you would have told me I would have known why you wanted to detour the trip almost a day.” He argues raising his eyes brows like he had a point. Steve sat back enjoying the argument more than he anticipated since Dillan kept digging his grave deeper with each word. 

You sat in disbelief a man you actually wanted to spend your life with would treat you like you were that easy to lose. While a man you have been running from your while life is fighting to the point of breaking the law to keep you with him. 

“Where is a pen.” You ask looking down at the paper blankly. Dillan scoffs at you crossing his arms angrily. 

“You are going to divorce me on our honeymoon. Really _____ right now in front of him.” Dillan growls angry that he had put up with so much just to lose you that easy. 

“Well Briila,” You scroll down through more text. “Nancy, and Ginger should be able to keep your mind off the breakup.” You threw the phone at the man you trusted enough to call your husband. 

“You know maybe if you weren’t so hard to fuck, I wouldn’t have needed to bang them in the parking lot every other day.” Dillan throws in your face making your mouth drop tears immediately stream down your cheeks. Steve having enough stood grabbing Dillan’s clean white undershirt by the collar to keep him in place. 

He cocked back his left right and starting to punch him so hard his already black eye split back open. A part of you wanted to scream “No!” “Stop!” but, you remained silent while Steve beat the life out of Dillan in front of your very eyes. Dillan’s once white shirt was now stained with a such much blood it stuck to his skin. 

Steve let go over his shirt allowing his lip dead body to fall to the floor with a loud thud. You at shaking for a few seconds. All you could do was listen to the deep rhythmic breathing as Steve worked to catch his breath. He cleaned his hand off on his own shirt noticing a few knuckles were broken from breaking the bones in your husband’s face. 

“I’m sorry.” He says sitting down with a deep sigh never wanting you to see either of them like that. “He wouldn’t stop talking so disrespectful to you I saw re-“He was cut off by you grabbing his face kissing his rough lips. You felt his large arm wrap around you pulling you down into his lap. He kissed you back with passion his tongue parting your lips. 

He rutted against you not able to feel enough of you in this angle. He held you picking you up to lay on the table partially covered in Dillan’s blood the divorce paperwork falling to the stained floor. Steve stood between your open thighs his tough hands on the outside of them pushing your dress up to your navel. 

The black thong he had picked earlier was tight against your wet pussy lips. Disappearing into your plump ass cheeks that gave him a view that made his cock throb in need. He used one hand unbuttoning his jeans while the other hand slipped under your dress grouping your breast enough to make your nipples hard. 

Once his cock was free, he wasted no time hooking one finger around the fabric he moved it to the side. With little resistance he shoved himself fully inside of you stretching you around his shaft on the kitchen table. You moaned loudly letting go full to this wild man that has stolen your emotions. 

He rutted into your tightening walls. The table shook loudly sliding around in the pooling blood on the floor. The adrenaline in your blood streams mixed with the intoxicating erotic pleasure building in your core made it go by unnoticed. 

“I love how your pussy squeezes my dick.” He moans loudly. He puts your legs on your shoulders forcing you to take him at a deeper angle. 

“Right there!” You cry out cumming undone on his thick shaft. He groaned unable to hold back his own pleasure much longer. He locked eyes and in that moment a connection was formed you never intended to have with the man that raped you. 

He came inside of you pumping his seed deep into your womb hoping that he would be able to produce a child with you. He thrusted a few minutes longer waiting until his cock started to deflate. He picked you up carrying you to a bedroom with a small queen in the middle of it. 

Steve laid you down pulling out of you before walking away leaving the door unlocked. A part of him knew you would not leave now that there was no one for you to run too. You slowly feel asleep trying to process the horrific events that just took place as Steve cleaned up your dead ex-husband.


End file.
